


Don't Play With Glass Cups

by RoxasleVentus



Category: Paradox Live (Albums)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Caring Kanata, Injury, Kanata has his hands full once again, Kanata is best big bro, M/M, Nayuta crying, Nayuta is a babie, Nayuta wants to bottle flip, Nurse Kanata, Protective Kanata, bottle flip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxasleVentus/pseuds/RoxasleVentus
Summary: Nayuta wants to try bottle flipping and resorts to flipping a glass cup, of course, anything involving glass never ends well.
Relationships: Yatonokami Kanata/Yatonokami Nayuta
Kudos: 4





	Don't Play With Glass Cups

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to try posting at least two fanfics of Cozmez today to celebrate the release of the exhibition show songs, Back Off and Good Time are such bops and I've been streaming them all day so far hehe.

Kanata grunted under the weight of the door, the damn thing always felt so heavy especially after he’d been out for a few hours. He pushed it open and slipped into the rundown apartment he and Nayuta share, speaking of Nayuta, Kanata at first couldn’t find him anywhere. The elder had expected to find him curled up one the tattered mattress placed in the corner of the room but no, eventually he found his brother sat on the floor behind the couch with a glass cup held between his fingertips “what are you doing down there?” Kanata asked, leaning over the couch to fully see him. 

Nayuta casted a look up at his older brother flashing a small smile “I’m gonna do the thing!” he stated, flicking his wrist a few times gearing himself up to toss the glass. Ever since Nayuta had seen those bottle flip videos he’d been wanting to try it out for himself, though doing it with a glass cup probably wasn’t the wisest of ideas “Not with a glass cup you’re not. If you’re going to do the thing then at least get a plastic cup or something that won’t smash and cause injury to you” the long haired male scolded lightly, reaching out to bat the younger’s head before pushing himself off the couch. 

“Awe but the only cups we have are glass ones, I’m going to do the thing without getting hurt” Nayuta pouted, flicking his wrist a few more times until eventually he let go of the rim, tossing the glass into the air and watching it flip in their air. The object came crashing down, the bottom of the glass made contact with the floor however the vibrations caused the thing to shatter, scattering shards of glass everywhere. 

“Nayuta!” Kanata exclaimed almost in pure disbelief at the fact he’d actually gone ahead and done the thing, he carefully made his way around the glass to get to his twin “get up before you get hurt” he said, reaching down to pull the younger up off the floor. 

Nayuta allowed himself to be moved, his arms wrapped tight around the back of Kanata’s neck “I’m not hurt!” he smiled, as soon as he’d said those words he felt a sort of stinging sensation on his hand, so he brought said hand up to his face and instantly regretted it “K- Kanata…” he stuttered.   
“What? What’s wrong?” the elder boy asked though he knew exactly what was wrong, he felt he should ask anyway. Dumping Nayuta onto the sofa after checking to make sure he had no shards of glass stuck to his clothes, his attention then brought to the blood covered hand being shown to him “stay right there, I’ll go get the kit” he sighed, moving away from the couch for a couple of moments only to return a minute later with a small green box.  Nayuta watched the other pull out cotton balls and disinfectant, he even pulled out tweezers “Kanata…” he pouted at the sight only to receive a small head shake in response “you more than likely have some glass stuck in your hand so I’m gonna need these to get it out, this is what happens when you decide to bottle flip a glass cup genius” he chuckled fondly, there were times when Nayuta wasn’t the brightest of the two and Kanata honestly loved it. He always found it cute when the younger did silly things, he didn’t like him getting hurt in the process though. 

So for a good while Kanata had to force Nayuta to sit still so he could free his brother of the glass stuck in him after clearing the blood away as much as he felt he could, at one point he had no choice but to pin him down by sitting on him, hushing comforting words of praise into the boy’s ear in hopes of calming him down. If he knew of a more painless way to remove the shards then he’d do that instead, unfortunately tweezers were the only way. Maybe letting Nayuta watch those bottle flipping videos wasn't such a good idea after all, that had Kanata chuckling to himself again because only Nayuta could make bottle flipping so dangerous. Not too long later they were all done and Nayuta was set free, he retreated to the mattress in the corner of the room hiding himself under the thin blanket and hugging his bandaged hand close to his chest. 

Kanata cleared up the glass still on the floor after clearing away the small first aid kit they always kept in the cabinet above the sink in the bathroom, he made sure ALL of the glass had been brushed up not wanting Nayuta to end up hurt again. Once that was all done the elder then climbed onto the mattress, bundling the slim frame of his twin in the blanket and holding him close to his chest “so what have we learned about playing with glass cups?” he asked. 

“Don’t play around with them because they’re dangerous” Nayuta mumbled out at the same time he shifted around to press himself closer against Kanata’s chest “no more bottle flipping glass cups” he giggled lightly to himself. 

The twin with the long hair nodded “glad to hear it” he chuckled along with the other’s giggling, pressing a comforting kiss to Nayuta’s forehead. 

That was the day Nayuta learnt not to bottle flip glass cups, it didn’t stop his flipping entirely though so one day while he was out Kanata used what little savings they had to buy a cup set made for little kids for Nayuta to play around with when he felt up to it. Kanata could be stood at the island counter preparing dinner watching his brother play around with the cups, getting excited every time he landed one cup and pouting when some didn’t land. The elder loved his little brother with all his heart and would always do things to make him happy, even if that meant buying toys every now and then for him to play with. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story.  
> Please feel free to leave a comment and kudos.   
> HAPPY RELEASE DAY PARADOX LIVE AND WELL DONE TO COZMEZ FOR SLAYING IT YET AGAIN!


End file.
